Elizabeth Gibson Cheyne
Elizabeth Gibson Cheyne (1869-1931) was an English poet and prose writer. Life Cheyne was the older sister of poet Wilfrid Wilson Gibson. In her lifetime she published around 40 books, and was involved in the new social movements of her day, including socialism and women’s suffrage. Wilfrid acknowledged her as an important influence on him, and as such she very occasionally gets a mention (often inaccurate) when he is discussed. Recognition Judy Greenway, who has researched Cheyne's life, reports that "she has almost vanished from the records. The local history library in Hexham, the Gibsons’ home town, makes a feature of her brother, but has none of Elizabeth’s books and nothing about her in its files. In some archives her letters and manuscripts have been filed only under Wilfrid’s name." By 1917, when he was accepted into the army, Elizabeth was on a downward spiral, out of sight and into madness, which would end with her death in a mental hospital in 1931. At her funeral, Wilfrid was the only mourner. Publications Poetry *''A Christmas Garland''. London: Elkin Mathews, 1902. *''The Burden of Love. London: Elkin Mathews, 1902. *''Leaves of Life. London: Thomas Laurie, 1904. *''A Flock of Dreams''. London: Elkin Mathews, 1904. *''From a Cloister''. London: Elkin Mathews, 1904. *''Love's Fugitives''. London: Elkin Mathews, 1905. *''Shadows''. London: Elkin Mathews, 1905. *''From the Shadow: A book of poems''. Cranleigh, UK: Samurai Press, 1907. *''By Many Streams: A book of poems''. Cranleigh, UK: Samurai Press, 1907. *''The Day's Journey''. Cranleigh, UK: Samurai Press, 1908. *''A Pilgrim's Staff''. Cranleigh, UK: Samurai Press, 1908. *''A Little Book of Saints''. London: A.C. Fifield, 1908. *''The Son of Man is Come''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1910. *''The Voice of One Crying''. London: A. & C. Black, 1912. *''The Man with the Mirror''. London: A. & C. Black, 1914. *''Oxford''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1914. *''Vigils''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1914. *''A Rosary, and other poems''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1914. *''The Return Home''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1914. *''The Lover of Life, and other poems''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1915. *''I Am the Resurrection and the Life''. London: privately published, 1915. Non-fiction *''The Evangel of Joy'' (aphorisms). London: Grant Richards, 1899. *''The Well by the Way''. London: Simple Life Press, 1903. *''Flowers from Upland and Valley''. London: Simple Life Press, 1906. *''A Book of Reverie''. London: John Lane, 1908. *''The Welling of Waters''. Hexham, UK: privately published, 1909. *''Blossoms of Peace''. Hexham, UK: privately published, 1910. *''The Fruits of the Valley''. Hexham, UK: privately published, 1910. *''In the Beloved City He Gave Me Rest''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1913. *''The Way of the Lord''. Oxford, UK: privately published, 1915. *''London''. London: privately published, 1915. *''Resurrection''. London: privately published, 1915. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Stephen N. Landen.Dr. Stephen N. Landen, Poetical and other writings of Elizabeth Gibson Cheyne (1869-1931). Web, May 29, 2015. & WorldCat.Search results = au:Elizabeth Gibson 1869-1931, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 29, 2015. Poems by Elizabeth Gibson Cheyne #A Poet to His Poems #A Singer See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Elizabeth Gibson Cheyne in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Partings," "A Poet to His Poems" ;Books *Poetical and other writings of Elizabeth Gibson Cheyne ;About *"From the Wilderness to the Beloved City: Elizabeth Gibson Cheyne" by Judy Greenway Category:1869 births Category:1931 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Poets hospitalized for mental illness Category:20th-century authors Category:English authors Category:Authors